Bleigiessen
by Plume de Zebre
Summary: SPECIAL XEMSAÏ DAY! (en retard XP) 4 adolescents fêtent le Nouvel an 2013, ainsi que l'anniversaire d'un des leurs, Xemnas. Axel leur proposera à tout les quatres de faire une vieille tradition allemande, le Bleigiessen, consistant à lire son avenir dans du plomb ou de la cire fondue la nuit du Nouvel An et séché...Que ce passera-t-il? XemSaï, Akuroku, YAOI


**Coucou les cocos !**

**Me revoilà encore avec un OS tout frais, pondu le sept janvier, ou 07/01!...**

**Vous voyez pas ?**

**Ben c'est le XemSaï Day ! *sort le champagne***

**Oui, c'est pas la bonne date, je sais, je suis impardonnable… Mais je n'ai internet qu'une fois tout les 15 jours et je peux pas éditer avec mon portable… VDM**

**Disclaimer**

**Aucun de ces persos ne sont à moi, mais à Disney et Square Enix, et si je pouvais, je prendrais bien toute l'organisation XIII…**

**Présence de yaoi, homophobes priés de quitter les lieux !**

**C'est un UA, ici, ce sont des lycéens français :)**

**Le Bleigieβen est une vieille tradition allemande, consistant en début d'année de faire couler du plomb (aujourd'hui de la cire, car le plomb est trop dangereux) dans une coupelle, de le laisser sécher, puis de prendre la coupelle et de lire dans les formes du plomb ou de la cire son avenir ! Ce qui à l'air assez marrant, surtout si on le fait entre amis…**

**Enjoy !**

**Bleigießen**

4 lycéens étaient rassemblés dans une chambre pour fêter le nouvel an et l'anniversaire d'un des 4, Xemnas, né le premier janvier.

Xemnas l'argenté aux yeux dorés, Axel le rouge aux iris émeraude, Roxas le petit blond et Saïx, aux yeux jaunes, cheveux bleu et cicatrice en forme de croix, attendait patiemment minuit. Puis…

Axel : OUAAAAAAIS BONNE NOUVELLE ANNEEEEEE !

Roxas : Oh il est minuit ! BON ANNIVERSAIRE XEMY !

Saïx : OUAAAIS VODKA !

Ils avaient un sacré coup dans le nez comme vous pouvez le voir !

Xemnas : Ouais merci beaucoup !

Roxas : ALLEZ CUL SEC !

Ils burent tous d'un coup.

Axel tendit un paquet cadeau.

Axel : Tiens Xemy- BUUUUUURP ! Chou !

Après avoir donné son cadeau, il commença à l'emmerder pour qu'il l'ouvre avant les autres car « C'est moi qu'a le plus beau cadeaaaau ! »

Xemnas : Eeeuh… De la cire et un briquet ?

Axel : Ben j'avais une idée à propose de Hips ! ça ! Dis moi Xemy, toi qui écoute pas les cours de… Aaaaah chais plus comment ça s'appelle… Vous savez, la langue trop bizarre, qu'ils parlent dans le pays à côté ?

Xemnas : Monaco ?

Saïx : la Suisse ?

Axel : Presque ! Merde je vois mais je me-Hips ! souvient plus…

Roxas : Attends je sais ! Le Zimbabwe !

Xemnas : Banane, c'est en Amérique ça !

Saïx : Vous y êtes pas du tout les gars, c'est en France le Zimbabwe ! C'est un département, même qu'on est dedans !

Axel : Vous savez, le pays, à un moment… Il a été gouverné par Charlie Chaplin !

Roxas : Mais t'es pas bien… Si Charlot avait gouverné, ça se saurait !

Saïx : Ah, c'est pas l'Allemagne ? *éclair de lucidité*

Axel : Ouaaaais !... Ton cadeau, c'est par rapport à une tradition allemende…

Xemnas : On fait comment ?

Axel : Alors d'abord tu prends de la cire et une coupelle, tu allume le briquet, ça fait fondre la cire, qui prend des formes bizarres, et le lendemain, quand c'est sec, tu essaye de lire ton avenir dans les formes… Ca va être marrant, ueuh euh !*rire bizarre*

Xemnas déballa le cadeau de Roxas, sans manquer de rougir devant le titre très célèbre de cette œuvre indienne, et se demanda comment il avait pu se procurer ce livre, alors que c'était le plus jeune.

Roxas vit son étonnement.

Roxas : Hé hé hé…

Axel *regardant Xemnas puis le livre* : Voilà, maintenant tu sais que Roxas est loin d'être aussi angélique qu'il n'y parait…

Xemnas déposa le bouquin délicatement et désemballa le cadeau de Saïx.

Dans une boite noire à écrin bordeaux se tenait une chaine de cou, avec un pendentif en forme de 1 romain.

Xemnas : PUTAIN IL DECHIRE SA RACE !

Il ne remarqua pas que Saïx était devenu aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

Saïx : Je peux avoir un bisou de remerciement ?

Ce que Xemnas s'empressa de faire, l'embrassant au coin des lèvres maladroitement, ce qui acheva de tuer Saïx.

Ils prirent ensuite un morceau de cire qu'ils firent fondre dans une coupelle chacun, puis, à quatre heures du matin, Axel et Roxas repartirent en titubant chez le roux, qui habitait à 10 mètres, ce qui n'empêcha pas Roxas de prendre les poubelles, le poteau électrique et le vélo d'une vieille mamie.

Le lendemain matin, dans la chambre de Xemnas…

Roxas : Ah ma tête…

Axel *l'enlaçant* : Y a pas que ta tête qui te fait souffrir…

GROS BLANC

Saïx : Ah, enfin ! Vous l'avez fait !

Le roux alla chercher les coupelles tandis que Roxas bafouillait qu'il s'était prit un chien.

Axel : Ce qui est vrai, je l'ai filmé !

Les deux autres regardèrent la vidéo…

Xemnas : Ah ouais, quand même…

Saïx : T'as pris cher mon petit gars…

Roxas : Je suis pas petit !

Axel donna les coupelles et tout le monde fut d'accord pour découvrir chacun dans une pièce différente et faire deviner ensuite aux autres.

5 minutes passèrent avant que l'on voit un blond tirer un roux aux anges vers sa maison, 10 mètres à côté, sans se prendre un poteau ou un vélo, se précipitèrent dans la chambre d'Axel, s'y enfermèrent et…

…

…

…Disons qu'ils ont explorés des options intéressantes.

Du côté de chez Xemnas, qui rejoignit Saïx dans la chambre d'ami car il se sentait un peu seul, ils discutèrent un petit peu de l'ouverture des yeux de Roxas et Axel, qui s'aimaient sans le dire depuis un bout de temps, ces nigauds !

Xemnas : Et toi ? Essaye de me faire deviner ta coupelle !

Saïx rougit fortement et bafouilla qu'il ne voulait pas trop.

Xemnas insista et il céda.

Saïx : Mon avenir… Est avec… Une personne que j'aime… Depuis longtemps…

Xemnas : Xion ?

Saïx : Tu rigole ! Elle est dans la même classe que Roxas, alors qu'on est en term' !

Xemnas : Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé il y a une heure ?

Saïx : Non merci.

Xemnas : Larxène ?

Saïx : Elle est…

Xemnas : Quoi ? Elle est quoi ?

Saïx :… Elle est avec Xaldin, tu le savais pas ?

Xemnas : Ce sera pas trop compliqué de lui piquer !

Saïx : Je… Je ne l'aime pas…

Xemnas : Kai' ?

Saïx : Non.

Xemnas : Nami' ?

Saïx : Non, Roxas me tuerait !

Xemnas : Oh ça va, elle est plus jeune d'à peine 5 minutes quoi… Mais si aucune de ces filles te plaisent… Qui ?

Saïx : Quelqu'un de très gentil, cultivé, qui soutient ses potes, extrêmement beau et incroyablement sexy…

Xemnas décida de réfléchir et regarda sa coupelle, où il vit une croix.

Semblable à celle de Saïx.

Xemnas : Saïx ?

Saïx : Oui ? Mais qu'est ce que tu…

Xemnas posa ses lèvres tout contre les siennes, surprenant Saïx. Il en profita pour le serrer contre lui, lui mordiller la lèvre et caresser ses cheveux bleus. Il se sépara après quelques secondes qui semblèrent leur durer une douce éternité.

Saïx *rougissant* : Que…

Xemnas : Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt…

Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du bleu, qui posa également la sienne sur l'épaule de l'argenté.

Xemnas : Moi aussi, je t'aime…

Fin :)

**Les reviews sont la nourriture exclusive des Fanfictionus Authorus, ou auteurs de fanfiction,qui sont en voie de disparition à cause de la chasse et de l'asile pour certains cas… Lol. Aidez nous à sauver cette espèce rare en reviewant !**


End file.
